garofandomcom-20200223-history
Nigra Venus
Demon Tower Nigra Venus was a Horror that was sealed within the Fallen Kingdom of Vazelia in Divine Flame. After the destruction of Vazelia, the horror returned and merged with Mad Princess Sara Vazelia. However, the horror later combined with the corrupted Obsidian Knight, Dario Montoya, to become Sir Venus. Description & Characteristics Nigra Venus was sealed under the Kingdom of Vazelia for many years until the horror returned after Vazelia had fallen. Princess Sara Vazelia lost her sanity after she was horrifically disfigured by a horror and she burned down her entire kingdom to avoid having her face seen. Ridden with guilt over what happened to Sara, her royal guard and Makai Knight, Dario Montoya, Obsidian Knight Zem, cut out his own eyes to mind her without Sara feeling ashamed by face. However, it wasn't enough and Sara decided to commit suicide. It was through this depth of despair and longing for death that Nigra Venus made its return and merged with the princess. Having all of Sara's experiences, the horror took advantage of Dario's guilt and despair for Sara to protect her from harm. The horror resides within the lake of Vazelia and devours bypassing humans as a trapper. Locals known her as The Demon of Vazelia Lake, but no one takes the threat seriously. Taking the form of Sara, the horror would lure unsuspecting men to their deaths with her beauty and nude body. The princess/horror would kiss their victims into an unconscious trance, drown their lungs with black fluid, freezing their bodies, and shattering them into pieces before sucking the rest of them. Although Nigra Venus avoids combat and relies on Dario to help, the horror isn't helpless. In her demon form, Nigra Venus is a humanoid with cephalic features. The overall body resembles a large black and azure cephalic bee with red eyes. Attached to the top is the topless Sara, with a leather-like girdle at her torso. It looks like Sara is controlling an organic weapons platform with her torso attached to it. Her face can become a cross-shaped mouth, able to unleash an extensive pharyngeal jaw. Akin to a frog tongue, it can extend several meters across and latch onto its victims. The clawed appendage is powerful enough to latch onto a target's face and kill them by suffocation or ripping their face off. Nigra can also reel in its victim for direct up-close contact. In between Nigra's red eyes and Sara, there's an opening that launch about 8 hand-like tentacles to capture and restrain its target. At its side are two large lances, used for direct impaling. However, it's also used to help Nigra maneuver. Although large and not aerodynamic, Nigra is able to fly across large distances at great speed and relies on its azure lance and eyes to help maintain flight stability. The lances aren't a permanent fixture, it can transform into a serpent-like creature with human teeth to bite at its target. A creature of great regenerative capability, it can regrow and heal any part of itself with sufficient energy. In its most weakened form, Nigra is reduced to Sara's rotten and damaged body. Nigra was technically defeated in battle, but was reformed as Sir Venus. After Nigra was defeated, Dario desperately tried to save Sara. However, in the process, the horror dragged Dario with her to the depths of Vazelia lake. Forcing to merge with her to become a new being, Nigra's new body is a triple combination of itself, Sara, and Dario. In this new form, Sir Venus resembles an alien flight craft with Sara's face on the top and Dario at the front. Appearing as a tortured soul of rage and sadness, Dario's skin is ripped apart and his lower half bonded into Venus and his eyes closed with a pair of hands. Sara's breasts seems to be an demonic jet engine with six nipples. The rear seems to act like a source of propulsion and the front lower end seems to be vaginal weapons platform. It can produce an unlimited amount of guided blades that can impale its targets. When Venus wants to fire lasers, it will uncover Dario's eyes and can fire explosive beams. Because it's composed of 3 beings, Venus needs to be thoroughly destroyed or can still function. Overall, Nigra Venus was one of the most powerful and manipulative horrors that Garo ever faced. History Pics Gallery Sir Venus 5.jpg Sir Venus 4.jpg Sir Venus 3.jpg Sir Venus 2.jpg Sir Venus 1.jpg Nigra Venus.png Sir Venus.png Notes & Trivia Articles & References Links Category:Horrors Category:Legendary Horrors